<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>так странно и отчаянно by hitamyujr (gallyanim)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457732">так странно и отчаянно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/hitamyujr'>hitamyujr (gallyanim)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/hitamyujr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>если один раз выйти за пределы привычного, то пути назад уже как-то нет</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>так странно и отчаянно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#днищечеллендж2017<br/>на идею про ванную не претендую, это все веганы, это не я, оно само</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>что джинён усваивает хорошо за все годы проживания в одной квартире с толпой шумных одногруппников, менеджером, хламом и микрособакой, так это то, что при наличии настроения на то, чтоб основательно пожаловаться, разговаривать ни с кем кроме марка нельзя. ставить в одну мысль слова "джексон" и "разговаривать" ему страшно, у ендже плохо с представлениями про разговаривать, которые не включают в себя его вопли, бэмбэм пусть сначала корейский подучит, джебом все сводит к тому, что жаловаться грех, когда у тебя отдельная комната, а югём... югёма все равно дома нет и вообще кто его учитывать будет.</p><p>если б был, возможно у джинёна было бы чуть менее жаловательное настроение. может быть, конечно, то самое чуть переместилось бы в сторону "чуть более раздраженное и ворчливое", но и то лучше. по крайней мере, придури бэмбэма с югёмом, которые его в такое вводят, очень простые и понятные и привычные, если только не считать тот случай. ну, тот случай лучше вообще забыть и не учитывать, как самого югёма. придури бэмбэма с джексоном воспринимаются хуже и сбежать от них хочется сильнее, но джебом скажет "а у тебя все равно отдельная комната".</p><p>что вообще есть отдельная и что вообще есть комната.</p><p>марк заваривает рамён и не делится, но кто бы от него этого ждал - джинён терпеливо ждёт, пока марк закончит выковыривать палочки из вечно заедающего ящика кухонного стола, а потом встает заварить себе тоже. пока он вытаскивает пластиковую банку с нужной полки, где-то на противоположном конце квартиры (как раз в районе его чертовой комнаты) что-то с диким грохотом падает, бэмбэм дает всем шанс выучить новое тайское ругательство, а потом начинает жалостливо тявкать коко. у марка округляются глаза, сбоку замечает джинён, но он не сдвигается с места и продолжает тянуть лапшу в рот. может, это вообще была реакция на острое, а не на потенциальную смертельную опасность для бедной собачки.</p><p>но ладно уж, надо отдать джексону должное - какой бы он ни был сумасшедший, коко это святое. ее бы он уж всяко спас даже ценой своей собственной шкуры.</p><p>- я хочу спать, - бубнит джинён, пока рамён заваривается, и марк понимающе кивает в ответ, что собственно от него и требуется в таких случаях. джинён нудит про то, как он завидует коллекции ботинок в их с джексоном комнате, которую никто не трогает и которая вольна жить самостоятельно, а у него вот вход в душ и двое упоротых с другой стороны и сейчас даже еще больше упоротых и... джебом часто пытается его уколоть тем, что он нудит, как будто джинён сам не знает, что это так называется, и как будто его изначальной целью не было именно понудеть марку в ухо.</p><p>- мы залили кровать латте со взрывающейся карамелью, - говорит марк потом. джинён скептически хмурится, а ёндже врывается в кухне с воплем:</p><p>- где взяли?</p><p>и хорошо, что он успел понудеть до этого. марк периодически сбрасывается на английский, пока рассказывает, что это обычный латте, но туда можно вместо сахара плюхать упаковки взрывающейся карамели, ёндже пытается угадать, что из этих слов будет значить сахар, а что - взрываться, и всё это такое обыденное, что хочется на эту тему понудеть дополнительно. тем более, пока причину грохота никто не раскрыл, а бэмбэм не пронесся после душа (в который вообще-то собирался еще часа полтора назад) по квартире в полотенце и с расческой в руках, джинёну страшновато возвращаться к себе.</p><p>- джексон претендует на кровать югёма сегодня снова, - наконец заканчивает свою мысль марк, когда урок английского с ёндже обретает некое логическое (если это слово в их квартире употреблять вообще можно) завершение. - он же небось и не придет? в прошлый раз вроде со съемок поехал домой. сегодня тоже наверное?</p><p>- я откуда знаю, - нарочито огрызается джинён. не то что югём ему что-то рассказывает про свои съемки в той танцевальной передаче, тем более в таких деталях. отчитываться он может и перед менеджерами, или перед джебомом на худой конец, а просто так потрещать он, слава богу, предпочитает с бэмбэмом. было бы странно, если бы югём вдруг открыл к нему дверь и сообщил, что пришел побеседовать по душам о всяких там своих делах и переживаниях.</p><p>с другой стороны, возможно югём считает, что он входит для джинёна в ту самую категорию людей, которые плохо вписываются в идею "разговаривать" в принципе. но это в общем тоже не дело джинёна и знать он про это ничего не знает. и не хочет. наверное.</p><p>то, что в соседней комнате целую очередную ночь будет жить джексон и бэмбэм и видимо марк тоже, более ценная информация, но она довольно безысходная и никак не зависящая от воли джинёна, так что пожалуй проще смириться.</p><p>бэмбэм, конечно, выскакивает из душа и пытается проскользить по гостиной, как по катку, на котором никогда пока не был, именно в тот момент, когда пытающийся обрести смирение джинён таки собирается вернуться к себе и наконец дочитать стопицот лет назад начатую книжку. вселенная, кажется, против, как и все разы до, когда между джинёном и книжкой постоянно что-то встревало - в основном любимые одногруппники, как и сейчас. джинён зажмуривается и пытается переместиться в безопасное пространство на ощупь по стене, но бэмбэм брызгает на него еще не высохшими каплями с ладоней и джинён случайно начинает смеяться, хотя на самом-то деле совершенно не собирался. как будто реагируя на это, на нём виснет джексон, и всё это тоже очень обычное и нормальное и ничего странного тут нет - джинён абсолютно привычным жестом перевешивает джексона на невозмутимо сытого марка, а потом громко объявляет ванную закрытой до самого утра территорией и "если кто не успел почистить зубы, то я рад, что живу один".</p><p>в отместку бэмбэм (который так-то зубы почистить успел, так что непонятно, что ему не так) законопачивает разделяющую их дверь жутким леопардовым полотенцем, которое ему пару недель назад прислали в подарок тайские родственники. джинён бы предпочел плюшевое одеяло вроде того, что мама югёма подарила марку, но ему-то с чего бы такие получать. марку и нужды больше, и про него наверное мама югёма слышала что-нибудь хорошее в отличие от джинёна.</p><p>- потому что мы не хотим морщиться от света из-за того, что тебе срочно надо именно сейчас перечитать всю библиотеку, - старательно выговаривая всю корейскую грамматику, сообщает бэмбэм из-под двери, и джинён слышит сдавленный смешок марка, быстро перекрываемый гоготом джексона и каким-то слишком быстрым и оттого непонятным английским воплем. наверняка автор идеи про леопардовую красоту на двери и есть джексон. бэмбэм тут все еще засыпает каждый раз и на свет не жалуется. югём жалуется иногда, но его все еще можно не учитывать. джинёну кажется, что если бы он таки решил учитывать югёма, то скорее купил бы дополнительную лампу, но не учитывать проще и экономнее и почему он должен воспринимать эти жалобы, если он даже не знает, когда там югём ложится спать и когда возвращается.</p><p>джинён засыпает поперек матраса, уперевшись ногами в книжный шкаф и с книжкой на шее, потому что может быть она все-таки стопицот лет как не дочитана не из-за сторонних помех, а в силу собственной своей неинтересности. просыпается он от того, что об его ноги кто-то спотыкается. глаза разлепляются очень лениво и неохотно и, оказывается, свет он не выключил до конца, и сейчас от этого довольно больно смотреть вокруг. джинён на всякий случай изображает на своем горле, чего заслуживает внезапно вломившийся посреди ночи персонаж, но на всякий случай перекручивается на матрасе в нормальное положение.</p><p>- я думал, ты не спишь, - очень громким шепотом начинающего заговорщика произносит югём. довольно виновато - ничего не скажешь, но не то чтобы то, что он в кои-то веки как-то думал, его должно извинять. - думал, могу пройти в душ, свет же горел, и ты часто сидишь в самую ночь.</p><p>- а то ты прям знаешь, до когда я сижу, - вздыхает джинён. язык его слушается не сильно лучше, чем глаза. - ну свет-то погаси уже, балда.</p><p>югём испуганно хлопает по выключателю и грустно садится на пол рядом - спросонья джинёну кажется, что без света его даже лучше видно и понятнее, какое у него там выражение лица и что ему надо. и он немножко догадывается, чего югёму надо, учитывая столпотворение по соседству, но это ни в какие рамки джинёновой картины мира не лезет и не должно лезть и рамки эти менять, чтобы оно туда влезло, в его планы никогда не входило.</p><p>их же потом обратно не сколотишь никак.</p><p>- а можно я тут у тебя полежу, - снова шепчет югём. - только собаку ту свою принесу как подушку и там, по-моему, с джексона одеяло упало, тоже заберу. там тесно очень просто и я всех могу разбудить. я говорил бэмбэму, что сегодня не поеду домой, но он наверное...</p><p>- нельзя, - наконец сообщает джинён.</p><p>- нууу, - югём наклоняется к нему ужасно близко, как будто боясь, что в темноте джинён не разглядит, как он жалостливо моргает своими глазами и всячески изображает всю такую из себя правильную милую макну, которая всего может добиться щенячьими глазами. - ну один разочек только и я ничего трогать не буду. ой, а это кто, кот?</p><p>джинён хватает его руку на полпути к своему плюшевому щенку, и югём смотрит на него, как на последнего предателя:</p><p>- а над моим издевался! хён! ты! дай сюда.</p><p>- сказал, ничего трогать не будешь, - полузадушенно бормочет джинён и пытается придумать, как оттолкнуть югёма как можно дальше, чтобы его вообще в обозримом пространстве не было. вариант тут разве что запереть его в ванной, потому что вся его отдельная комната, которой так старательно всегда попрекает джебом, ужасно маленькая для них двоих и тут никакого вообще угла нет, откуда югём не будет сваливаться на джинёна какой-нибудь своей длинной конечностью. ванная, впрочем, все равно открывается изнутри, а подкладывать под дверь до потолка все свои книжки джинён сейчас не готов.</p><p>- один раз, - говорит джинён и для наглядности показывает указательный палец, символизирующий этот уникальный и неповторимый раз, когда югёму можно тут поспать. югём, слишком занятой нытьем про то, что он обещал не трогать только если его пустят, а раз не пускают, то пусть ему хотя бы дадут потискать кота.</p><p>- это не кот, - раздраженно фыркает ему джинён, когда югём укладывается рядом со своей длинной плюшевой колбасой (какая это вообще собака, привидится тоже идиоту) и одеялом, которой действительно упало с джексона. для большей доходчивости объяснения он на всякий случай стукает югёма щенком куда-то, куда попадется (то ли лицо, то ли шея, в общем всяко вариант неплохой), а потом и пинает его голой пяткой, внезапно обнаруживая, что у югёма ноги тоже голые.</p><p>довольно очевидно на самом деле, учитывая, что он тут спать укладывается, но почему-то немного неожиданно. югём в ответ шипит, бубнит, кажется, пытается назвать джинёна чем-то из словарного запаса бэмбэма, и джинён философски замечает в потолок, чуть саркастично улыбаясь:</p><p>- зато я могу тебя побить сколько угодно, а ты даже не закричишь и не позовешь на помощь, чтобы никого не разбудить.</p><p>- я тоже могу, - глухо отвечает в свою колбасу югём и потом без предупреждения плюхается на джинёна сверху. джинён очень хорошо слышит, как югём дышит и пыхтит (и это правда очень-очень разное, абсолютно разное, нисколечко не похожее), старательно обхватывая его руками, а потом югём едва слышно говорит:</p><p>- вот я тоже могу и ты тоже не закричишь на меня, чтобы никого не разбудить.</p><p>югём очень тяжелый и неудобный и жарко теперь просто невыносимо, а кондиционер все еще в комнате у мерзких людей, из-за которых оно все и сложилось, и джинён думает в потолок, что знал же, что не надо связываться. но ведь они же договорились, что один раз.</p><p>джинён вздыхает и обнимает югёма в ответ.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>